As printing devices for use in facsimiles, or video printers, etc., various types of thermal heads have been proposed to date. For example, a thermal head comprises a substrate, a first electrode, a heat generating section, a second electrode, and a protective layer. The first electrode is located on the substrate. The heat generating section is located on the substrate. The second electrode is located on the substrate so as to be electrically connected to the heat generating section and the first electrode. The protective layer is located on the first electrode.